


Andy in the middle

by BeStillMySlashyHeart



Category: The Old Guard (Comics), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: M/M, Making Up, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25672663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeStillMySlashyHeart/pseuds/BeStillMySlashyHeart
Summary: Joe and Nicky are really bad at fighting but even worse at admitting it.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 7
Kudos: 422





	Andy in the middle

**Author's Note:**

> Can I suggest a somewhat fluffy prompt where Joe and Nicky get into one of their rare fights and stop talking to each other. Nile gets concerned and goes to talk to them and Andy stops her telling her that they aren't mad at each other anymore but are just being stubborn. Like whichever one of the boys breaks and talks to the other first has to be the big spoon that night.

“Should we do something?” Nile sounds concerned as she watches Nicky and Joe unabashedly. The two men are sitting on opposite sides of the living room, steadfastly refusing to speak to each other.

“No,” Andy tells her honestly.

Nile looks at her with wide eyes. “They’re not _speaking_ ,” she tells her earnestly. “It’s been two days.”

Andy snorts. Yes, it’s been two days since they spoke directly to each other, speaking through Nile or Andy when they needed to, but she knows they’ve spent the last two nights curled around each other as they slept and she’s fairly certain they’ve taken their showers together too. “They’re fine,” she insists. 

“Andy,” Nicky calls softly. Andy hums in acknowledgement. “Do you recall that place we went to the last time we were here? The one with the thing?”

Nile creases her forehead in confusion and casts a sidelong glance at Andy. Andy just rolls her eyes. “Joe?” Joe hums in acknowledgement. “Do you recall that place we went to the last time we were here? The one with the thing?”

Joe hummed again. “I do.” He didn’t extrapolate.

“Great,” she said slowly, a smile stretching across her lips. Standing up, Andy urged Nile to her feet as well. “Tell your boyfriend.”

Both men look at her sharply, Joe the face of betrayal and Nicky the grin of victory. “He is not my _boyfriend_ ,” Joe insists. Nicky’s grin widens. “He is-” Andy honestly tunes him out at that point. She’s heard the spiel before, many times and many ways. Joe can literally never resist correcting people when they use the wrong term to describe Nicky and their relationship. It’s practically a compulsion at this point. She grabs her things and ushers Nile out the door while he’s still speaking. 

“Andy, what just ha-” Andy shushes her and leans in close to the door. Joe’s voice trails off and then she hears Nicky’s, sheer delight clear in his voice. She nods to herself. “Alright, let’s go.”

“Go _where_?” Nile asks. “What just happened in there?”

“They’re making up.” Andy hurries across the street and darts down an alleyway. Nile follows only to grab her arm to stop her.

“Andy, they were fighting. And now they’re not?”

Andy snorts and rolls her eyes. “They stopped fighting two days ago. They were just being stubborn about admitting it and I was getting sick of being in the middle. So now they’re talking to each other and we’re making ourselves scarce while they make up.”

Nile turns slowly to eye the safe house they’d just left. “Does this happen often?”

“They’re really bad at fighting with each other.” Andy shrugs. “You’ll get used to it.”


End file.
